


Desire

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May I request a fic where the reader is forced to babysit Gadreel/Lucifer and everything seems fine, but he disappears, and the already apprehensive reader has to go look for him even though she’s felt on edge from him making passes at her and invading her personal space. when she finds him he pins her against a wall and tries to kiss her, but she’s supposed to be watching him so she has to push him away, and it turns into her running from him in the bunker, until he catches her and smut ensues? AND May I request another wing!kink fic pls? I’d love for it to be a sweet Lucifer or adorable Gadreel, but whatever angel you wanna do is fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Warnings: Language, mentions of reader’s hunting scars, mentions of Gadreel’s torture in Heaven, smut, wing!kink, roughish sex, virgin!Gadreel

Fic:

“Gadreel, what have I said about personal space?” you ask. Gadreel slides just centimeters further down the couch from you. You sigh, knowing that was the best you would get from him.

Ever since he had returned to life he’d been living in the bunker with you and the Winchesters. He had come to you bruised and broken and you had taken him in with the intention of keeping an eye on him while keeping him safe from anyone who might want to harm him. Lately, the boys had gone out on a hunt, leaving you alone with the angel. You didn’t mind except for the fact that he kept hitting on you. To be fair, you found him quite attractive and the way he tried to flirt with you was endearing, but you had a job to do. You were meant to protect the man, not flirt with him.

“If I may inquire, what are you reading about?” he asks, trying to read over your shoulder.

“Nothing,” you tell him, “Just information on warding spells. I don’t think you’d be interested.”

“Why is that Y/N?” he asks, “I find everything you do to be interesting.” The look he gave you, God, if he kept giving you that look, you’d snap and push him back against the chair, take him right then and there; but you couldn’t do that you were protecting him, not sleeping with him. “May I read as well?” Gadreel asks, reaching out a hand. His fingers trail along your hand and you jump away.

“No,” you say, moving away from him, “I don’t have time for this Gadreel. I have more important things to do.” Your words are harsher than you meant them to be and you can see the hurt in his eyes.

“Oh,” he says softly, “Then I’ll leave you be.” He disappears in a flutter of wings and you begin to panic. If he had left the bunker, someone who meant him harm might find him before you did.

“Gadreel, wait!” you shout at the empty air, “Please come back, I didn’t mean what I said.” You take off down the nearest hall, opening every door and checking every last nook and cranny. At some point, you begin praying as well as shouting, hoping that he will hear you one way or the other. “Please come back,” you sob and pray, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t cry,” Gadreel says as he appears behind you, “I never meant to make you cry.” He grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him, quickly pinning you between himself and the wall. His fingers wipe the tears from your cheeks as he leans in, his lips barely brushing your own before you push him away.

“Gadreel, we can’t do this. I’m supposed to protect you, not take advantage of you,” you tell him gently.

“You are not taking advantage of me,” Gadreel informs you, “I know what I want. I may be naive about the lives and feelings of humans, but I’ve learned about desire Y/N.”

“Gadreel, I don’t think you understand what you’re saying,” you whisper.

“I do though,” Gadreel corrects you, “I’ve never felt this desire for anyone else before. I’ve never wanted anything, anyone, so badly.”

“You just haven’t met enough people yet,” you say, trying to brush off his comments.

“I’ve met you, and for me, that’s more than enough,” he says before he leans in again, his lips capturing yours. This time you let him kiss you. His lips are soft and warm against yours. You almost melt into the kiss even though you knew it was wrong, but you’d never felt so wanted or desired before.

“Wait, we can’t,” you say as you push him away, “I’m supposed to be watching you. How can I do that if we’re doing this?”

“I’ve believe it’s called multitasking,” Gadreel ever so helpfully comments. You roll your eyes as you duck under his arm and escape his reach. “Y/N, do you desire me?” he questions, “And please do not lie.”

“Yes,” you whisper, God’s honest truth.

“Then why do you run from me?” he questions.

“I - we,” you mumble. You couldn’t come up with a viable excuse. Instead, you turn away from him and begin walking down the hall.

“Please,” Gadreel whispers, but you continue walking away. A flutter of wings and he’s standing right in front of you. You don’t even have time to stop yourself before you run right into him. An ‘oof’ sound passes your lips as your body hits his solid form. “I only wish for an answer,” Gadreel says as you try to peel yourself away from him.

“I don’t have one,” you tell him before turning and walking the other way. He appears before you once again. “This isn’t fair,” you tell him, just barely able to stop yourself from running into him.

“You’ve said that you desire me,” Gadreel says softly, “Is it not human nature to act upon the desires that one feels?”

“Gadreel,” you sigh.

“Tell me to leave you be and I will,” he says, “I’ll let you have your space and I’ll refrain myself from speaking to you or even looking in your direction. You’ll hardly even know I’m here.”

“That’s not what I want,” you whisper.

“Then what do you want?” Gadreel questions.

“You,” the word escapes your lips, barely audible to your own ears. Something kicks inside you and you turn and run, not in the hopes of escaping Gadreel, but in the hopes of hiding the blush that has risen to your cheeks. Your feelings for him shouldn’t be taking control of you like this, yet they made you race down the hall. You make an 'oof’ sound, louder than before, as you slam right into him.

“Then why do you run from me?” he asks, placing a gentle hand on each of your arms.

Something about the way he wouldn’t let you escape turned you on. You lean in and place a chaste kiss against his lips. “So you can catch me,” you say playfully as you wiggle out of his grip, “And no more flying.” You smile as he watches you dumfounded.

“Is this a common human mating ritual?” he asks, and you can’t help but laugh.

“So we’re mating now are we?” you ask teasingly.

“Are we not?” he questions, his brow furrowed.

“I guess you’ll just have to catch me and find out,” you tease. With a wicked smile, you turn and race down the hall, your training as a hunter giving you a decent chance of outrunning the angel for a time.

Heavy footsteps fall against the floor behind you and you know he’s following you close behind. His hand reaches out to catch you, but his fingertips barely graze the back of your hand, your wrist, your arm. You lead him to the door of an unoccupied bedroom and it’s only then that you let him catch you.

Gadreel pulls you towards him and wraps his arms around you. “So?” he asks. You reach behind you and twist the door handle, pushing the door open. Your hand fists in his hoodie and you tug him into the room before shutting the door.

He pushes you back against the door and his lips meet yours. His hands press flat against the door, caging you in. You run your hands up his chest, warmth radiating through his clothing. Your arms drape over his shoulders and you card your fingers through his hair. Gadreel pushes his body right up against yours and you tug at his jacket, begging him to take it off.

Gadreel moves back and shrugs his jacket from his shoulders. You drag his bottom lip out between your teeth as you move away from the wall, just enough to pull your shirt over your head. Gadreel’s eyes go wide as he takes in your body.

“I know,” you say, “Scars.” You try to hide your body, covering the scars you’d acquired through your years of hunting.

“No, you’re beautiful,” Gadreel whispers. He leans in and his lips brush your scarred skin as he moves your hands back to himself. His hands slip around to your back and he unhooks your bra. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and kisses your skin as he pulls your bra straps down your arms.

“This isn’t fair,” you complain. You grab the zipper of his hoodie and pull it down before pushing the material from his shoulders.

“I have to warn you, I have scars as well,” he tells you.

“They can’t be any worse than mine,” you tell him. Gadreel gives you a half smile before he reaches behind him and pulls his t-shirt over his head. You drag your fingers down his chest until they meet the scars at the center of his chest. Three lines protrude from an upside-down triangle that intersects with a diamond. “Are these . . .” you begin, but you aren’t sure how to finish your question.

“From when I sacrificed myself,” Gadreel says, “Whoever brought me back to life left them on my vessel as a reminder.” Gadreel catches your wrists as you splay your hands across his chest. “I’d like to show you something,” Gadreel says softly, “Close your eyes.”

You do as he asks, his muscles tensing beneath your hands as a bright light shines through your eyelids. When the light dies down, you take a peek at Gadreel, curious to see what he’d done. “Gadreel,” you gasp as your eyes land on ash grey colored feathers. You open your eyes to see two large wings, one spread out on either side of Gadreel’s body. You’d seen their shadow before Gadreel’s death and back then, there were missing and broken feathers. Now, they were full and beautiful. 

“They’re not what they used to be, before I was tortured,” Gadreel mutters, “But whatever force decided to bring me back gave them back to me.”

“Gadreel, they’re perfect,” you tell him. His hands slide along your arms and shoulders until he cups your face between his hands. A sad smile crosses his lips.

“They’re really not,” Gadreel retorts, “They used to be white, but now they’re tarnished by all of the sins I’ve committed.”

“Well I think they’re beautiful,” you say, leaning in to capture his lips with yours. Gadreel gasps as you slide a hand along the ridge of his wing and you instantly pull back your hand. “Oh God,” you worry, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” he says, “It was more of a shock.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“When an angel’s true mate touches their wings, there’s a spark,” Gadreel explains, “Wings are the most intimate part of an angel, the most exposing. They tell a story of who we are and the spark we feel from our mate lets us know that our mate accepts us for who and what we are.”

“That’s sweet and all, but how do you know it wasn’t just an electric charge you felt?” you question, skeptical of the fact that you were an angel’s mate.

“Here,” Gadreel says. He takes your wrists in his hands again and moves them. The first hand is placed against Gadreel’s chest, over his heart. “Do you feel that?” Gadreel asks. You nod your head and whisper a soft 'yes’ as you feel the strong beating of his heart beneath your splayed out hand. He moves your other hand to your own chest and presses it firmly over your own heart. “And that?” he questions.

“Yes,” you whisper. Your eyes go wide and your lips part. The two heartbeats weren’t just simple echoes of each other, they beat in time. They were like two drums marking a rhythm for a symphony.

“Our hearts are one,” Gadreel explains, “I believe that I was meant to redeem myself for you so that I might be worthy of having you as my mate. I know I’ve done some detestable things in the past and I know you must hate me for them, but …” You cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ve accepted you for everything you are, remember?” you ask before you press your lips against his. What he said was true, you had hated him for the longest time, but that time had passed. Since he’d come back to life, you’d noticed he was different. He wasn’t being controlled or manipulated any longer and it let him be him, someone you could love.

Your hands slip from his grasp and find their way to his wings again. They shudder and flutter beneath your touch as Gadreel’s lips move against yours. You softly caress each feather you can reach, making Gadreel groan. “You don’t have to be so gentle,” Gadreel informs you, “They won’t break.”

“Same goes for you then,” you retort before tugging his bottom lip out between your teeth. You thrust your fingers between his feathers as his lips crash against yours sloppily, all tongues and teeth. His hands roam your body, squeezing and kneading and caressing all the right places. You alter between caressing and tugging his feathers, making him desperate and needy. He pushes his wings against your hands, silently begging for more.

Gadreel’s hands slide down your body, stopping once to palm your breasts before he reaches down and hooks his hands behind your knees. In one swift movement, he pulls your legs up around his waist and holds you up against the wall. His hard cock strains against his pants and presses against your thigh. “You feel what you’ve done to me?” Gadreel asks as he rocks his hips forward, “No one’s ever done this to me before.”

“Gadreel,” you moan, “Is - is this new for you?” He nods his head and grunts as a response. Something about being his first turned you on, if your panties weren’t wet before they sure as Hell were now.

Gadreel pulls you from the wall and carries you to the bed. He cradles the back of your head as he lays you back against the pillows, his other hand supporting himself on the bed beside you. “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly,” Gadreel mumbles against your lips. You keep your legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him to rock his hips against you.

He breaks the kiss and moves his lips to your neck and clavicle, over the curve of each breast before sucking each nipple into his mouth, down your abdomen and along the waistband of your pants.

“Gadreel, please, I want you,” you moan, squeezing the ridges of his wings.

“I want to kiss every inch of your body,” Gadreel mutters against your stomach.

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” you assure him, “But right now I need you to be inside me.” You squeeze the ridges of his wings again, emphasizing your point. Gadreel swallows thickly and quickly works open the front of your pants. You lift your hips as he pulls your pants and panties down before tossing the material to the side.

Gadreel leans down and kisses your dripping folds, groaning against them. You make a soft 'ah’ and rock your hips towards him. “Did I harm you?” Gadreel asks, looking up to you worriedly.

“No, it was more of a shock,” you say, echoing his words from earlier. Gadreel smiles as he sits up on his knees, his eyes exploring your completely naked form.

“I never imagined my mate would be so beautiful,” he whispers. You roll your eyes before sitting up, reaching for the button of his pants. Once they’re open, you tug them down his thighs along with his boxers. His hard cock springs free and you take his heavy length in your hand, lowering your head just enough to place a kiss against his leaking tip. “Oh,” Gadreel whispers, rocking his hips forward.

You lick his salty precum from your lips as you lay back on the bed, spreading yourself out in order to entice him. Gadreel fumbles with getting his pants and boxers the rest of the way off and you can’t help the smile that crosses your lips. As soon as the material is gone, Gadreel crawls above you, the hard length of his body pressed against your own as he settles himself between your legs and rests a forearm on either side of your head.

“I need you,” you whisper, kissing the corner of his lips. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, sucking your delicate skin as he rocks his hips against you. You moan as his hard cock slides through your folds, loving the feeling but wanting more. “I need you to be inside me,” you whisper, “Please Gadreel.”

Gadreel nods before propping himself above you. He lines his tip up with your entrance and pauses, waiting for your permission, which you quickly grant. You watch his face as he slides into you slowly. His eyes squeeze shut and a soft 'oh’ escapes his lips before he draws the bottom one between his teeth. You gasp as he bottoms out inside you. Everything just felt right, like you were made for each other.

“Gadreel, you have to move,” you tell him. His eyes open and lock with yours, his pupils blown wide with lust. He pulls out and slides back into you almost experimentally as if he’s trying to see how you’ll react. “Oh Gadreel,” you moan. The way he stretched and filled you felt perfect, but you wanted more. “Like I said, you don’t have to be so gentle,” you say as you tug his feathers.

“Oh fuck,” Gadreel groans, the word sounding strange as it falls from his tongue. Your thoughts completely change when he pulls back and thrusts forward, hard. You cry out in pleasure and Gadreel smiles at the sound. He pulls back and thrusts forward again, making your back arch off the bed.

He sets a fast pace, each thrust rough enough to make the headboard slam against the wall. One of his hands twists into your hair as the other slides down to your hip. His fingers dig into your skin as he slams into you again and again. Your hands slide against his wings, tugging here and there until you find the extremely soft downy feathers that cover the spot where his wings meet his back. His wings shudder and he curls them around you, blocking off your view of everything except him.

You tug the tiny feathers on his back and his hips falter. “Y/N,” he groans, “That feels so good.” His hips pick up a punishing pace and you wrap your legs around his waist, pressing the heels of your feet against his ass and drawing him deep with each thrust. You continue tugging his soft feathers, making him shudder as he thrusts harder and harder.

“Gadreel Gadreel Gadreel,” you moan, his name falling from your lips in a constant prayer. Your walls grow tight around his throbbing cock and your stomach coils. “GadreelGadreelGadreelGADREEL!” You shout as he fucks you hard against the mattress. Your hands grip his feathers tight as he draws you closer and closer to the edge of climax.

Gadreel grunts with each thrust, each of his actions are animalistic. He’s completely lost to the pleasure he feels. His cock throbs against your tight walls and you can feel your release getting closer and closer. Gadreel leans down and his lips crash against yours as your orgasm hits you hard. Your walls clamp down around his cock and your body shudders with each wave of pleasure. You cry his name as he works you through your orgasm, his rough thrusts becoming erratic.

You tug his feathers one last time and draw him into the depths of orgasm alongside you. “Y/N,” he shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. His wings flutter around you, tickling your sides. Gadreel half collapses above you and you trace your fingers along his wings, soothing him back down from his high. “No one’s ever made me feel that way Y/N. You’re the only one I’ll ever want,” Gadreel whispers as his lips graze your skin, “Please say you’ll be my mate.”

“Gadreel,” you whisper. You cup his cheek and he leans into your touch. “I want you, and only you,” you tell him, “I’d be happy to be your mate.” A smile spreads across his lips before he leans down and kisses you, gentler than before. He pulls himself from you and moves to lie on his back, pulling you so that your upper body drapes over his. His wings wrap around you, keeping you warm in place of a blanket.

You snuggle in against him, tracing your fingers along the scars on his chest as his fingers do the same to your hunting scars. “I’m your mate just as much as you are mine,” Gadreel whispers. You hum happily.

“Just promise me you won’t disappear like that again,” you whisper, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Gadreel says, “I promise I’ll never scare you like that again.”


End file.
